


Karaoke Night

by rowanismybae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inner Circle - Freeform, Karaoke, Squad, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: Mor convinced everyone to go to a Karaoke Bar, including Nesta. She was sure this was going to be one of those stupid nights with her friends but never imagined how much fun this could actually get.





	Karaoke Night

“I can’t believe we’re really here.” I said looking at the karaoke sign and frowning. After a long day at work, Mor came up with this stupid idea that apparently everyone agreed with, including Amren but she looked like she was only for her Bloody Mary. Of course that everyone would agree with Mor, she is the one who come up with these stupid ideas. And of course Feyre would make me came to hang out.

“Stop being so dramatic and grumpy, Nesta. You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.” Feyre said and Rhys pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Az was quiet as usual and Mor gave me a wicked smile before saying “Don’t worry Ness, Cassian will be here at any minute to make you smile.”

Amren sighed and pushed the door and went in. She went for a table beside the wall and we all set down before the bartender showed up. “I’ll have a Bloody Mary and the rest… well, I don’t actually care.” Amren said and Mor rolled her eyes. We ordered and some guy went up to sing. Oh, it would be a very, very, _very_ long night.

“So, what will you guys sing?” Mor asked almost jumping on her seat. “What you say we sing Dangerous Woman, Feyre?” Feyre laughed. “You know I don’t sing, Mor.” She said and Rhys kissed her cheek and whispered something on her ear that made her bite her bottom lip and smile. “Fine, but only if these two sing as well. Not Ariana Grande, of course.” Rhys laughed and said “Oh, darling, then what else will we sing?!”

Mor laughed and our drinks arrived a second later. Oh sweet deliciousness, this would be some good distraction. Amren seemed to think the same thing about her own drink. The males were choosing what they would sing and when the song was over, we applauded the guy and someone else came up. This time a girl with a very angelical voice singing Hands to Myself. Those teens these days were so… predictable.

Cassian was late, and if I had to be honest, I kind of missed him. Not that I would admit it, of course. I am too stubborn for that matter. But I missed teasing him, and also missed that handsome face of his. Okay, I must be already getting drunk.

I took another sip of my drink and payed attention to the ones around me talking about their day and whatever. Or at least pretended to listen. When the girl finished her song, a round of applause started and she walked ashamed to her friends that were two tables ahead of us. When I looked back at our table, Mor and Feyre weren’t there anymore.

“They went to the stage” Rhys said to me, answering my silent question and pointing to them. Sometimes that was annoying; it was almost like he could read our thoughts. A few seconds later, the girls were on the stage laughing and when the song started, they danced to the rhythm of it and Rhys and Az chuckled.

Amren was smiling and was already on her second drink. The girls were dancing and, dear Lord, Feyre was totally of key, but Mor didn’t seemed to care. I started to laugh. “How can you handle that on your ear everyday Rhys?” I asked and he answered me without looking away from Feyre “I don’t care if she is out of tune when she sings, it is still the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.” He was so intense, the feeling so deep that it made me blush and I couldn’t help to feel lonely.

My relationships or flirts weren’t very successful and meaningful, and after Thomas… these things became harder to deal with. But I really felt lonely. Sometimes, if I was being honest to myself, I thought of Cassian and let myself wonder on his lips, his broad shoulders, his abs, those magnificent eyes and that stupidly sexy man bun. I thought of him more often then I intended to. And one night when we were out, something almost happened.

We were arguing as usual and suddenly he was grazing his nose on my throat. Then he was kissing it. And when he licked, I jolted back and ran away. We never spoke of it, of course. And also, he will never know how I pleased herself that night later on my bedroom, wondering about him touching other places, how his lips would feel on my own and on my breasts and how his scent would linger on my skin after they we done f....

“What the hell is this?!” I jumped in my sit, being ripped from my thoughts with Cassian’s question and instantly blushing. Thank God it was dark and the lighting was dim, but I still looked at my drink, just in case. “I thought some poor puppy was being killed!” Cassian said sitting next to me and the guys only laughed.

Cassian called the bartender and asked for some bourbon. “Who let them sing, anyway?” He asked me but was Amren who answered “You know that Mor can get Feyre to do anything she wants, Cass”. He laughed and looked at me. The song was almost in the end and… I thought of Cassian mainly the entire song. Stupid Ariana Grande and her sexy songs.

“What about you, Ness? What will you sing tonight?” He said and I felt him grinning. “I’m not singing Cassian.” I said looking at him for the first time that night. He was wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket, his hair (Oh, boy!) pulled on a man bun with a few strands out of it, his scent was delicious and inebriating, his eyes were shining with amusement and those amazing lips were twisted on a grin that I already knew I would find. Damn, he was hot.

The bartender came and I asked for what Cassian was drinking. “Bad day, sweetheart?” He asked me, that stupid grin still on his lips. “You don’t know half of it.” I said and sighed heavily. The girls finished the song and Rhys and Az stood up clapping, Amren whistled and Cassian yelled something to them. They bowed and left the stage.

“Wanna talk about it?” He was looking at me again. “No, it’s okay. Some days are just… worse than others.” He nodded. “Yeah, I’m not in the mood for this either. My day was… tough actually.” He frowned and a shadow crossed his eyes. “But, I’m glad I came, actually. How else would I be able to hear this monstruosity?” He said and the shadows went away in a blink.

“What about you? What will you sing tonight?” I asked changing the subject. He laughed and said after taking a sip of his own drink. “Not singing today, sweetheart. I’ll leave it for the other ones.” The girls came to the table a few seconds later.

“That was wild, we know.” Mor said seating next to Az and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’ll never do that again!” Feyre said hiding on the crook of Rhys’ neck. “And we’re all thankful for that Feyre.” Cassian said and I pushed him while the table burst into laughter.

“Like you can do much better, Cassian.” Feyre said a provocative look on her face. “Actually Feyre, I’m an amazing singer. But I’m not in the mood tonight.” He said raising his eyebrows and smiling.

“I don’t believe you Cass. You’ll have to prove it.” Feyre pushed him and took a sip of my drink. I could feel his body tensing up; we all knew how much he loved to prove himself and hated to be dared. He took a heavy breath. “Not tonight Feyre. But nice try though.” She pouted and Rhys said something into her ear that made her smile.

Two hours later, I was feeling tipsy from the drinks and the girls sang another song and even Amren joined them, which was a surprise. We all laughed and the crowd went wild. After they came back, Feyre suggested that all of them go up stage and sing Uptown Funk. Somehow, they all agreed and left a few minutes later, leaving only me and Cassian at the table.

 “Why don’t you want to sing if you’re that good?” I asked nicely. He took off his jacked and those strong arms showed up underneath that tight shirt. Someone could study anatomy with his body! Okay, I need to stop drinking.

“Just not in the mood, sweetheart.” His smile was sweet, but at the same time, sexy. “Unless…” He said and I let myself fall in it. “Unless what?” I said. “Well, unless I have some sort of reward from you if I do it.” His eyes were on my lips and my heart started to beat faster. “Like what?” I asked.

“A kiss.” His eyes snapped to mine. I bite my bottom lip and started to think. Why not? I did wanted to kiss him and I was drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol if I wanted to. But I couldn’t be that easy. I had a reputation to maintain, after all.

“Only if you sing something that makes me want to kiss you and that proves me that you’re that good.” Yep, definitely drunk. Or maybe was the way that a bigger lock of his hair had fallen of the bun; or maybe was his breathtaking victory smile… What the hell was I doing?

 “Deal, sweetheart.” He stood up and held my chin up to face him. “Just prepare my kiss for when I came back.” I pushed his hand away and laughed. “So sure that I’ll want to kiss you!” He came close enough to share a breath. “You’ll be sure of that in the moment I start to sing, sweetheart.” He kissed my cheek slowly and I felt my whole body melt under his soft lips and the rest of my body was set ablaze. Somehow the song was already over and the other ones were already on the table and had some questioning looks on their faces. “We have a bet.” That was all I said while looking at him walk towards the stage.

“What kind of bet, Ness?” Feyre asked nicely but her face gave away her amusement. “If he’s able to sing something sexy and as good as he says he can, I’ll kiss him.” I felt everyone’s eyes fall on me while drinking the rest of my bourbon.

“Oh Ness, you’ll lose…” Mor said giggling. “Yeah, I’m sorry to let you down, but he is really that good.” Rhys added. “Well, I wasn’t planning on winning this one anyway…” Amren bite her lip restraining herself from smiling, Az faked a cough, and Feyre’s mouth was open while Rhys smiled and winked at me.

“He was too down and moody so, I thought I could help him with that. And what’s better to lift up his mood than a stupid bet that can end up with the possibility of a kiss?” I shrugged and asked for another drink.

He showed up on stage with a dazzling smile. He turned his back to us and when the music came up, he slowly turned to face us. I rolled my eyes; he was _so_ dramatic!

I froze at the first note that came up from his lips.

_“Let's take our time tonight, girl._

_Above us all the stars are watchin'_

_There's no place I'd rather be in this world_

_Your eyes are where I'm lost in_

_Underneath the chandelier_

_We're dancin' all alone_

_There's no reason to hide_

_What we're feelin' inside_

_Right now”_

Oh my God. I’m so, so, _so_ screwed! _Versace on The Floor_ is a sex song! And he was singing it while looking at me. Damn you Bruno Mars!

_“So baby let's just turn down the lights_

_And close the door_

_OOh I love that dress_

_But you won't need it anymore_

_No you won't need it no more_

_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby”_

He was dancing and singing and he never looked so sexy like he did right now. Damn it! His eyes never left mine while singing and I could see through my peripheral vision some girls melting down for him. I couldn’t blame them. He was a sight to behold… and that show was all for me.

_Versace on the floor_

_OOh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_OOh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

I could feel my cheeks warm with the blood flushing to my face and my heart was beating fast. I bite my lip. I felt his look undress me. Thanks God he was far away from me, or else I wouldn’t be able to hold myself. I placed my hands on the table and our friends were laughing and dancing on their sits.

_I unzip the back to watch it fall_

_While I kiss your neck and shoulders_

_No don't be afraid to show it off_

_I'll be right here ready to hold you_

_Girl you know you're perfect from_

_Your head down to your heels_

_Don't be confused by my smile_

_'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real_

His gaze was indecent. He went down in a jump that would make Patrick Swayze jealous and started to walk towards me. I felt my eyes go wide open. _No, no, no, no, no_! This could not be happening. With a few steps he was in front of our table and I heard our friends laugh and clap to the rhythm of the music.

His gaze was so intense I felt my whole body burn. I felt completely naked in front of him! He walked around the table and took my hand to lift me up and like the stupid burning torch I was, I let him. He placed a hand on my waist and we started to dance while singing on my ear:

_So just turn down the lights_

_And close the door_

_OOh I love that dress_

_But you won't need it anymore_

_No you won't need it no more_

_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby_

_Versace on the floor_

_OOh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_OOh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

He faced me during the bridge of the song and ran a finger on my cheek while the other one was still on my waist, and then his finger stroke my bottom lip and I felt my whole body bristle on his touch. We were close enough to share a breath and he smelled like bourbon and his regular scent. He removed his hand to finish the song and his head went for my ear and my hands grabbed the back of his shirt and my breath was short and irregular. How did he do that, anyway?

After he finished the song, everyone stood up and applauded him, but his mouth was still on my ear. “Good enough for you Nesta?” I nodded unable to speak. “So, where’s my kiss, sweetheart?” He went away only so his eyes were able to face mine and then my lips.

I stood on my toes and one hand went for his neck and the other to the left side of his face. His eyes were shining with desire and he smiled, one of those breathtaking smiles. I went close enough so our noses were touching and placed a soft kiss on the right corner of his mouth.

When I pulled away, he opened his mouth to say something, to demand his kiss, a true kiss on the lips but I was faster. “I never said it would be on the lips, Cassian.” He lifted his head and I heard our friends join him on a loud laugh.

When he came back to face me, he said in a low and sexy voice “Next time Nestha Archeron, I’ll make sure to let things very clear about our kiss”. He went to return the microphone and I felt happiness flow from inside out and a smile slip from my lips while thinking: _Next time Cassian, I’ll make sure you don’t forget it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first Nessian AU and I'm actually proud of it. So, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
